


Einsam, zweisam

by somali77



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Awkwardness, First Time, M/M, Shy Love, Vulnerability, discomfort during sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: Tezuka war schon immer ein bisschen anders... Fuji auch. Kurz bevor Tezuka allein nach Deutschland fliegt, fasst er einen Entschluss. Fuji ist überrascht-... aber er tut was er kann, um den ungewöhnlichen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Fuji/Tezuka (Bottom!Tezuka), Erstes Mal, Discomfort during sex/vulnerability. Eine etwas-... andere First- Time- Geschichte...





	Einsam, zweisam

~

 

"he's living in a universe

a heart away

inside of him there's no one else

just a heart away"

(Polarkreis: Allein, allein)

 

~

 

„Leg die Knie auf meine Schultern... Genau so.“

Fujis Stimme war weich und ruhig, ohne Aufdringlichkeit. Tezukas Augen waren weit ohne die Brillengläser, er leckte sich leicht die dünne Unterlippe und kam der Anweisung nach ohne seinen Blick einen Millimeter zu schwenken.

 

„Bist du echt sicher?“ Fujis vom Tennis leicht schwielige Finger hielten die Hüften, streichelten auf und ab, etwas zu den Schenkeln und wieder zurück an den unteren Rücken. Tezuka nickte knapp, presste die Lippen zusammen. Seine Haare hingen dunkel und feucht in die Stirn, die Augen waren leicht rot umrandet. Bestimmt vom Badewasser.

„Ich weiß das klingt furchtbar klischeehaft“, Fuji bot ihm ein schiefes Grinsen, „Aber entspann dich?“

„Tu´s einfach.“, Tezukas Stimme klang fremd, er schien es selbst zu merken, räusperte sich und wiederholte die zwei leisen Worte: „Tu´s.“

 

Sie hatten vorher nie so darüber gesprochen. Sie hatten sich davor nicht einmal einfach nur so geküsst. Tezuka hatte nie Wert darauf gelegt, manchmal Händchen zu halten. Und jetzt, auf einmal, in der Nacht bevor er nach Deutschland flog-...

 

„Ich möchte mit dir schlafen, Fuji“

„Ah, Buchou... du meinst, du möchtest die Nacht mit mir zusammen verbringen?“

„Ich mag Flugzeuge nicht. Hast du die Aufnahmen von dem Anschlag auf das World-Trade-Center gesehen?“

„Aber du fliegst doch nach Deutschland... mach dir keine Sorgen. Es wird alles gut gehen.“

„Ich will mit dir schlafen, Fuji. Ich möchte, dass wir es tun. Ich habe Vorbereitungen getroffen, meine Großeltern sind den Abend weg...“

 

„Vorbereitungen getroffen“ hieß, er hatte Kondome und Gleitgel gekauft, wie und wo er das herhatte wagte Fuji nicht einmal zu spekulieren. Sicherlich nicht aus der nächsten Apotheke hier im Viertel. Aber natürlich waren die Großeltern früher als gedacht schon wieder zurück und Tezuka hatte auch noch einen handfesten Grund, sich jeden Laut zu verkneifen. Es war keine besonders romantische Voraussetzung für ein sensibles, erstes Mal, umso mehr weil Fuji auch den Eindruck hatte, dass es etwas war das Tezuka geplant hatte wie ein Match, hauptsächlich weil er es hinter sich bringen wollte. Und er selbst hatte auch nicht mehr Ahnung davon. Als er es das erste Mal ernsthaft versuchte reinzukommen, ging es nicht. Er geriet selbst ein bisschen in Panik. Aber sie sahen sich an, atmeten beide tief durch, sammelten sich und versuchten es wieder.

 

Tezukas Kopf auf dem Kissen sah anders aus als sonst immer auf dem Platz oder in der Schule. Wenn man ihn genau ansah bemerkte man, dass sein harter Blick im Grunde so hart gar nicht war, sondern nur die Art wie jemand schaute, der längst wieder einmal beim Optiker seine Gläser hätte anpassen lassen müssen. Unter der Brille war diese Verletzlichkeit, diese Selbstzweifel die er so gut versteckte offensichtlich. In der Hinsicht waren sie sich ähnlich. Fuji hatte es schon mehr als einmal gedacht: wenn sie nicht gutaussehend und Helden im Tennis gewesen wären, wären sie Freaks. Sie ließen niemanden so tief und offen in ihre Augen sehen wie einander. Tezuka wäre noch mehr und noch länger gemobbt worden, er selbst hätte noch länger keinen einzigen Freund gehabt, niemanden außer Yuuta. Vielleicht wären sie beide bis jetzt allein gewesen, allein und ausgestoßen mit ihrem Hochbegabten- IQ, dem Asperger- Syndrom und der Sozialneurose.

 

Der Tezuka draußen war immer hinter Glas wie ein exotisches Tier. Man kam nie so recht an ihn heran. Und ohne Brille war er ganz anders. Oder auch nur viel mehr er selbst. Warm und nah. Und offen. Und so furchtbar nervös und verkrampft. Eigentlich war er selber der festen Meinung gewesen, Tezuka wäre asexuell. Vielleicht zwang er sich nur dazu, es zu tun, weil er dachte, es müsste Fuji gefallen? Er selbst fühlte sich nur deshalb so ruhig und mutig, weil er auf seiner Haut spürte wie Tezukas Schenkel zitterten.

 

Und dann spürte er etwas in seinem Innern sehr warm werden.

„Schhh...“, wisperte er. Seine Hand streichelte wieder den perfekten Po, den der Rest der Welt nur hinter weißen Tennisshorts zu sehen bekam und den sicher noch kaum jemand außer ihm gewagt hatte, anzufassen, „Entspann dich... schau mich an...“

 

Er wusste nicht ob es half. Er versuchte die klammen Lippen zu küssen, aber Tezuka reagierte kaum. Mit einer Hand versuchte er krampfhaft, sich irgendwie richtig zu positionieren, aber seine Schenkel taten weh und sein Rücken war irgendwie komisch verbogen, und die ganze Lage war irgendwie auf den Bildern im Internet leichter gewesen. Und dann plötzlich gab der Körper unter ihm nach, und er rutschte ein wenig in unglaublich heiße Enge vorwärts. Sie japsten beide. Mit einem Mal war alles anders. Tezukas ganze Art veränderte sich auf einen Schlag. Er zog seinen Kopf rückwärts ins Kissen. Er hob seine Knie weiter, klammerte die Hände fester, seine Wangen wurden noch dunkler. Er rang flach nach Luft. „Schhh...“, wisperte Fuji weiter als wäre es ein Mantra, er klammerte sich an die paar kleinen Worte, „Entspann dich... entspann dich... genau so, gut so... noch ein bisschen...“

 

Er versuchte den Schmerz auszublenden. Tezukas Körper wehrte sich, zog sich zusammen und das tat weh. Es war jedenfalls nicht wirklich angenehm. Aber dann schien eine Blockade gelöst, und er glitt langsam tiefer... und tiefer... er konnte nicht glauben was er hier gerade tat.

 

Tezuka gab ein seltsames Geräusch von sich, das eine Welle von Hitze in Fuji lostrat. War das ein Stöhnen gewesen? Hatte er nur tief geatmet? Tat es ihm weh, oder-...?

 

Noch ein betäubendes Stück tiefer, und Fuji konnte selbst ein Stöhnen nicht verhindern. Oh Gott, was konnte er auch anderes tun? Er war hier mit, bei, -in- Tezuka Kunimitsu, sie teilten etwas das vollkommen unbeschreiblich war, einen magischen Moment der viel weiter ging als alles was Tennis bedeuten konnte-...

 

„Warte-...“, Tezuka schnaufte bemüht leise mit offenem Mund, er hatte die Augen geschlossen und sah so weich aus, mit dem in den Nacken zurück gezogenen Kopf und all seinen dunklen Haaren im hellen Kissen... „Bleib einen Moment-... bleib so-...!“

Und Fuji biss sich auf die Zunge und gab sein Bestes um still zu halten, aber es war unmöglich:

„Schhh...“, wisperte er sein Mantra, „Schhh... ganz ruhig“, und er grub sich zaghaft tiefer, noch tiefer, ganz tief, bis es nicht mehr weiter ging und Tezukas Knöchel der Hände die er ins Kissen klammerte weiß hervortraten. Leicht zurück... und noch etwas vor-... und zurück-...

„Fuji“, japste Tezuka. Ein Schauder aus Hitze durchlief den Angesprochenen. Dieser Ton. So viel Emotion in der Stimme. So viel Ungesagtes. Tezuka war kein Mann der vielen Worte.

 

Aber dass er das hier gewollt hatte- das hier... so!

Es sagte so viel mehr als Tezuka je mit Worten hätte ausdrücken können. Es war eine Offenbarung, ein Liebesbeweis, ein „Verzeih mir“, ein „Vergiss mich nicht“, ein „Du bist derjenige mit dem ich zusammen sein will, bevor ich mich meinen schrecklichsten Ängsten stellen muss.“

Fuji küsste ihn, tief und mit Zunge. Und nach der ersten Schrecksekunde schloss Tezuka die Schenkel um seinen Rücken und küsste zurück.

 

Am nächsten Morgen brachte Fuji ihn zum Flughafen. Es war merkwürdig. Die Berührungsangst zwischen ihnen war fortgewischt, Tezuka zuckte nicht mehr darunter zurück, wenn er ihn wie beiläufig mit den Fingern streifte. In einem unbeobachteten Moment grub Fuji ihm die Finger in sein Haar am Nacken als sie sich umarmten und drückte ihn länger als gute Freunde es tun würden. Das Letzte was er berührte war Tezukas Hand. Sie war groß und rau vom Tennis, ein wenig kalt und schwitzig, Tezukas heimliche Flugangst. Aber sie fasste seine eigene, weichere, kleinere Hand sicher, mit mehr Mut und Vertrauen, sie löste sich getröstet und beinahe liebevoll und sie kostete die Berührung aus, bis die letzten ihrer Finger sich trennten.

 

Fuji sah ihm nach. Er winkte lächelnd als er im Gateway verschwand- Tezuka drehte sich nicht noch einmal um. Aber es half über den Abschied hinweg. Und das nächste Mal, dachte Fuji, und schrieb es ihm per SMS etwas später, „Das nächste Mal wird es lockerer. Ich hab gehört, dass die Hündchenstellung viel besser ist“

 

~Ende~


End file.
